Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 + (2 - 4 \times 6) \times 9 $
Explanation: $ = 4 + (2 - 24) \times 9 $ $ = 4 + (-22) \times 9 $ $ = 4 - 198 $ $ = -194 $